


Pigtails

by daddyquest



Category: real life?
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Pigtails, Pub Sex, Wall Sex, bottom domhnall, good girl kink, men in pigtails, pigtails kink, sex in panties, sissification, sissy kink, slutty domhnall, straight men fuck, top oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar Isaac is straight, so is Domhnall (when he's sober). They fuck while Domhnall's hair is in pigtails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> So I googled "gay porn" and "pigtails" and I was brought to this video and looking at the thumbnail it looked identical to domhnall in pigtails which inspired me to write this fic
> 
> http://sluttydomhnall.tumblr.com

Something about Domhnall's long hair did something for Oscar and he wasn't sure exactly what is was. All he knew is that he wanted to make Domhnall his by pulling his hair like a rein as he pounded into him. He determined it was because the long hair made Domhnall look so feminine and Domhnall was already so petite, looking like a thin waif of a flat-chested woman at most angles, so the long hair added to the illusion. 

Oscar wasn't gay in the slightest, he just had some weird fucking kinks. And apparently Domhnall Gleeson wearing pigtails was one, because the Irish actor was now on his knees, long red hair done up in cute little pigtails with his mouth wrapped around Oscar's thick cock. Pretty pink lips stretched wide, green eyes staring up, Oscar grunting and fucking into the pale twink's throat all the while. 

Domhnall wasn't gay either, he only experimented with men when he was drunk. Not regular drunk, but five shots of Fireball, two martinis, and three bottles of Guiness drunk. Oscar, drunk himself and slightly high, had said something suggestive and Domhnall attacked him, rubbing at his pants and begging him to go to the back room of the pub with him. Oscar joked about him wearing pigtails, or "blowjob handles", as he called them and Domnhall tied his hair up with two of his beaded bracelets and got to work. 

"That's a good girl," Oscar groaned tugging on Domhnall's hair with both hands. "Slutty little girl, aren't you? Hmm?" 

Domhnall leaned back, cock popping loudly out between his lips, holding Oscar with his hand, the Guatemalan's cock so big his thumb and pointer finger were barely touching. "Yes, Daddy," he whined, his Irish accent thick. He traced the bottom vein with his tongue before sucking at the head again. 

"Fuck, gunna cum," Oscar grit his teeth. 

"Cum in my pussy, Daddy," Domhnall said, slapping the head on his tongue. 

Oscar forced Domhnall to his feet and slammed him against the wall, ripping his friend's jeans down to reveal pink lace, his cock hard and streigning against the material. "Oh fuck," Oscar sighed, "You wear these often?" He was mesmerized by the pale pink against the alabaster skin, how pretty he was, how perfect. 

"Only when I know I'm getting fucked," Domhnall said, his voice higher and more feminine than ever. 

Oscar picked him up, Domhnall immediately wrapped his legs around his longtime friend and co-star and began gridning his ass against his cock. "Fuck my pussy, Daddy," he sighed, "Don't take my panties off, just pull them to the side. I'm already ready. Just slide in." 

Oscar groaned loudly before doing exactly what he said. Pressing himself in Domhnall gasped. "So big, Daddy." When he was fully inside Domnhall rose and fell slowly fucking himself on Oscar's thick Guatemalan cock. "So big, I can feel it in my tummy." 

"Fuuuuucckkkk," Oscar moaned before gripping his hips and fucking up into him, pounding him against the wall. Domhnall's pigtails flapping up and down quickly, he held onto Oscar's shoulders. 

"Look at you," Oscar said, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room. "Being fucked up against the wall like a girl. Such a slut for my cock." 

"Rub my clit, Daddy," Domhnall whined bucking up, wanting Oscar to touch him. 

Oscar held Domhnall up with one hand, the muscles in his arms rippling , fucking him harder than he had ever fucked anything. Women of his past liked it hard but slow, he couldn't bring himself to ever go too hard with a woman, but this, this "woman" was actually a man, and he didn't have any sympathy because he could take it. Oscar wrapped his hand around the bulge in Domhnall's panties. "Come for Daddy," Oscar said, he was close himself and didn't think he could go much longer. "C'mon," he coaxed the orgasm out of Domhnall. 

His whines and whimpers while he came put a biological female porn star to shame as he spurt in his panties against Oscar's hand. "Look at that," Oscar said. "You're a squirter." 

Seconds later he was gripping Domhnall with both hands again and thrusting a few more times before cumming. He shouted and groaned, his cock emptying inside of his friend. He almost passed out, twitching and grunting all the while, milking his cock off inside of Domhnall a few more times before pulling out. 

He collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. Domhnall's feet on the ground again he pulled the bracelets from his hair and kicked at Oscar's naked leg, "Cheers, mate," he said with a laugh before heading toward the bathroom to clean up. 

All Oscar could think of as he lay on the wooden from of the pub was, 'damn I need to get drunk with Domhnall more often.'


End file.
